Kunlun Mountains
Kunlun Mountains is a special game mode in Dynasty Warriors Online. The basic idea is to "climb" the Kunlun Mountains. This consists of completing stages. Basic Information *To start climbing the Kunlun Mountains you will need to go to the Peach Gardens *The Kunlun Nymph found in all three areas of Peach Gardens will give you access to Mt. Kunlun *Begin Climbing ~ To start a NEW climb from Stage 1 *Resume ~ Continue from your last break/disconnection *Use Noble Visa to start climbing from any previously reached stage *Your time in Kunlun will be 60 minutes total; this can be increased by finding talismans during stages (these are found in pots scatterd throughout the maps, three total per stage worth five minutes each) *At the start of any stage you can select ~ Break (Save your progress and leave Mt. Kunlun) or ~ Descend (Quit Mt. Kunlun, claiming any rewards and lose your current progress) *Rewards will depend on stages reached; for a rough idea of what your receive, simply look at the top of the screen during the stage preparation screen. *After descending you will be given coins (see Coins Section). These can be traded for items/weapons/gear. You will also notice that the flask wheel and UI will be pink while in the Kunlun Mountains. Stages & Areas *Stages are comprised of three areas each with a 5 minute time limit. *Stages that are a multiple of four will have just one stage with a 15 minute time limit. *The last stage is stage 9999. *Every 20 stages has a chance (roughly 5%) of being a special Nu Wa/Fu Xi stage. *At the stage briefing, the right of the screen will display a list of Objectives & Conditions. *Each stage is the same as one battle ~ Meaning one weapon use, Temper/Elemental Durability will decrease & items used will be consumed. *Each area will have its own objective *Flasks used in the previous area will NOT be lost at the start of the next area. Nu Wa & Fu Xi Stages Every twenty stages you have the chance of coming across a special stage! These stages will be lead by either Nu Wa or Fu Xi Nu Wa and Fu Xi missions are rare. You will have to look for specific objectives to see if the stage has a chance of being a special stage. At the start of a special stage either Nu Wa or Fu Xi will talk to you and explain what they want you to do. Use this time to Flask, As the task given are not easy. Not seeing the Objectives/Conditions you like? No problem! Select Break '''then head back to the Kunlun Nymph and select Resume. This will "Re-Roll" (change) the Objectives/Conditions. This can be done as many times as you like, until you are happy with the conditions. Didn't get a Special Stage? No worries ~ If you D/C during the stage and at the Kunlun Nymph Select '''Resume, you will keep your progress. The Objectives & Conditions for the stage will also be reset. Things to look for! Variant A. ~ Defeat Opposing General *Objective ~ Defeat Opposing General, as only Objective (If any additional you may STILL get a Special Stage) *Conditions ~ Mission Faliure if Allied General is Defeated (100% Chance will get a Special Stage with this Condition) Variant B. ~ Defeat/Capture X amount within the Time Limit. *Objective ~ Can consisit of any combination of the following ~ Capture Bases, Defeat Troops, Defeat Unrivaled Generals. (If an Objective other then these Appears it is Highly Unlikely '''going to be a Special Stage.) *Conditions ~ Looking for as many '''N/A '''as possible. no '''N/A is very unlikely you will get a Special Stage. * So what will Nu Wa/Fu Xi ask me to do? Variant A *Defeat Nu Wa or Fu Xi (If Nu Wa is talking then you will have to defeat Fu Xi & Vice Versa) Variant B *Defeat X amount of Enemies in 3 Minutes (either 300 ~ 350 ~ 400 K.Os) *Capture X amount of Bases in 5 Minutes (either 4 ~ 5 ~ 6 Bases) *Defeat ALL Officers (Should always be 4) *Find Nu Wa or Fu XI (If Nu Wa is talking then you will have to defeat Fu Xi & Vice Versa) * I messed up! What do I do? Not to worry. If you fail to complete the task in time, it's not all over right away. *Defeat X amount ~ K.O Count will reset to 0 and the three minutes will start again. *Capture Bases ~ Bases will return to red. (If, however, you're in a base and say 3/4 towers are destroyed, or 90/100 troops are killed, they will stay destroyed/dead) *Defeat all Officers ~ Any dead will return to life, any life taken from ones still alive won't be restored. You will only fail a Special Stage if the Time Limit of the stage reaches 0. This will also mean your climb up Mt. Kunlun is over, And you will lose any rewards gained. So what do I get for my troubles? So you completed a special stage. Well, depending on who gave you the task you will gain a mystical fabric ~ NOTE: To claim the fabric you MUST descend. If you continue to Climb and Fail, You WILL lose any rewards gained during the climb, including fabrics. Mystical Cloths Come in 4 Levels 0 ~ 1 ~ 2 ~ 3, Each Level of Cloth can be Used to make a different level of Gear. The + you get is random depending on the Level of the Cloth you get. It is ALWAYS 100% Success rate. *Nu Wa/Fu Xi Cloth ~ Can be used to make 0 to +2 Gear *Nu Wa/Fu Xi Cloth +1 ~ Can be used to make 0 to +5 Gear *Nu Wa/Fu Xi Cloth +2 ~ Can be used to make +3 to +7 Gear *Nu Wa/Fu Xi Cloth +3 ~ Can be used to make +4 to +8 Gear The Gear is made Via Sewing Using a Loom. Male Gear ~ Female Gear ~ The Legendary Beasts Special stages introduced in Dragon Strike. You will have the chance to battle 1 of the Legendary Beasts in any stage number after Stage 21. However you will ALWAYS Encounter A legendary Beast on Stage 4. Click Here for a list of the Legendary Beast's you may encounter in your journey through the Kunlun Muntains. Completing the tasks given during the stage will briefly stun and also weaken the God you are fighting momentarily. Here are the possible tasks that can be given for these particular missions: *Take the west base (Base #1) *Take the east base (Base #2) *Destroy 5 or 10 Juggernauts outside bases in this map. *Defeat 5 or 10 Bowman Captains outside bases in this map. *Defeat 5 or 10 Magicians outside bases in this map. *Change stone color to Blue. *Defeat certain NPC (Bandit, Thief, Corrupt Merchant, etc.) * The hardest part on some of these missions is you may have to run to more than one area to get the amount that you need to weaken the Celestial God. It takes time to complete some of these missions. However, if you ignore such missions...the Celestial God will eventually be further powered up and you may end up not being able to even get close to it due to dying from its ranged attacks. The actual conditions may vary. You may or may not know if whether you will be able to fight the Celestial God or not. Sometimes, the God just appears right in the front of the starting point(at ally's supply base) and you can fight it immediately. Other times, you will have to wait for 2 minutes before the game gives signal on the whereabouts of the God. The worst case however, is when you approach to the assigned location, the God just all of a sudden disappears from the map and you end up unable to fight the Celestial God at all... In this case, the task will suddenly shift to get 2,000 K.O.s (even with 1 person). It is possibly the hardest mission to accomplish (mainly if done solo), especially if you did not bring a weapon for defeating troops... Basically, these Legendary Beast missions are more designed toward multi-players missions. Solo is possible, but it can takes a really long time to complete it. Although it is designed that Beating them by Either A. Overpowering them or B. Weakening them should take around 16 minutes either way. When you discovered a God, it's position will be displayed on the Map (see Image) Qing Long The Blue Dragon~ of the East (Element Lightning) Zhuque The Vermilion Bird~ of the South (Element Fire) Baihu The White Tiger ~ of the West (Element Vorpal) Xuanwu the Black Tortoise Snake ~ of the North (Element Ice) Huang Long the Yellow Dragon ~ of the Center (Element Wind) Sample on hunting Qing Long (Blue Dragon) mission. Talismans & Pot Locations Talismans are used to Extend your Time in Mt. Kunlun. They can be found in Pots spread around throughout the various Maps. Below is a Picture showing all the Pot Locations for all the Maps. Old Coins As you climb you will notice under rewards a Coin is mentioned. Old Coins are the currency of Mt. Kunlun, there are various Coins and as you climb higher the type of Coin will change. Old Coins can be swaped with the Kunlun Nymph for Items/Gear/Weapons. To see which Coins and how many you need please check with the Kunlun Nymph. Her stock of Item/Gear/Weapons will change every now and then. If you know the names of any of the Coins leave a comment with the Coin number and it's name ^^ Music Kunlun Music can be found on the Music page, along with MP3 DL Instructions ^^ Enjoy Scoring The following are the points gained or lost during the climb: +1 - KO +1 - Per flask used (does not count for attX2, defX2, or max speed). For example, if you upgrade attack and it is in the 3rd slot, you will get 3 points. Advance counts as 7 points (7th slot). +3 - Find a Talisman +5 - Take a base +8 - Take supply base +10 - 300 KOs +20 - 500 KOs +40 - 1,000 KOs +50 - Sub-section completion -100 - Take wrong base -10 - Withdraw There is also a stage bonus. For stage 1 it is 1 point. For all other stages it is Stage/2 rounded down (For example stage 25 would be 25/2=12.5, 12.5 rounded down is 12).